


Learn To Live Again

by DescendingAngel



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Emotional Recovery, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingAngel/pseuds/DescendingAngel
Summary: Theo is completely exhausted after the Desire tour and loses motivation for things that used to bring him happiness. He struggles to find anything worth living for and everyday life becomes a challenge for him. Thankfully, he still has his bandmates, family and friends who are there for him when he needs them, even if he won’t admit it, and they do everything to help him learn to live again.
Kudos: 1





	1. The world was on fire and no one could save me but you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by WACO’s song Learn To Live Again and an interview where Theo talked about a period after the Desire tour

It was just another lonely Sunday, just like in one of our very first songs. I’ve been sitting in the same chair, staring into nothing, for the past half an hour or so. I was tired, depressed and completely unmotivated. 

A few months passed from the last concert I played with the band and usually at this time I started to write again, but not today. Yeah, maybe releasing two albums so close to each other with minimum break in between felt exciting, but I reached my limit. It was too much to handle and I felt like the only one who couldn’t deal with it. I knew the others were exhausted as well, but from what I knew they were doing just fine. And here I was, feeling as if my house was the next one on Death’s list. I would invite her for a cup of tea, but even this action seemed like an impossible task.

My phone rang in the bedroom and made me get up and run upstairs. The name on the screen surprised me. 

“Hey, mate.”

“Hey,” I answered, my voice rough and deep. 

“You okay? You sound like you’re dying.” Adam laughed. I knew it was just a joke, but, damn, I would be lying if I said he was far from the truth.

“I just woke up.”

“Now? I expected you to be up at seven already, what’s going on?” He seemed concerned all of a sudden and I hated that I made him worry about me.

“I’m fine, I just wanted to stay in bed longer today. Why are you calling?” I asked to change the subject.

“I have this one tune stuck in my head and I was wondering if we could go through it together, you know.” 

I should have expected it. Adam was already up for making another song or at least attempting to make something and I was still a wreck. I didn’t want to say no to him, but what else could I do? I was completely useless.

“That sounds great, but maybe some other day, I have to look through the lyrics and finish some parts and stuff like that.” I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I almost forgot I was talking to Adam, the time simply seemed to stop for a while.

“Are you sure you’re good?”

“I told you I just woke up, I’m still half asleep.”

“Right.” We stayed silent until Adam decided to hang up. 

I really fucked it up. I hated saying no, in fact, it was difficult for me to say no to anyone, it made me feel bad and saying no to Adam? That hurt like hell.

I turned on my side and cuddled one of the pillows with tears filling my eyes. That was probably the only ‘activity’ I was capable of the past weeks. 

The truth was I really missed him. I missed the days when we were still stuck in that little apartment, with nothing but each other. Don’t get me wrong, I was grateful for everything we had now and it was almost unbelievable when I looked at how far we’ve come, but some days the only thing I craved was Adam by my side on an old couch, watching some shitty movie we both saw a hundred times already. I missed the connection between us. We have created a very strong bond over the years and there was nothing that could tear us apart, or at least I liked to think that, but, God, I missed him. I missed him so bad. I wished I hadn't lied to him a few minutes ago. 

It was time to clean my head and leave the house. Maybe it will help. Usually it did.

I took out a jacket from my closet, as it was getting cold outside. Autumn barely started, but the weather already seemed all depressing. I could blame it for my stupid mood, but I knew it wasn’t the weather’s fault, for I’ve been feeling this was for a longer time.

When I walked out the street was filled with thick fog and a few small raindrops fell on my face. One hit me right in the eye and I silently cursed. What a great day it was. I wouldn’t be surprised at all if I got hit by a car today as well. It would be easier to explain to the fans than just post long paragraphs about how the lead singer lost motivation and decided to leave the band. 

I couldn’t believe what I was thinking about. I mean, somewhere in the back of my mind this thought popped up many times during our career, but I was never serious about it. It was usually caused by exhaustion when we got to a hotel late at night and in the morning I forgot about it. Now, I was actually thinking how would I explain this to the fans and how it would affect everyone. It’s like when you get really angry at someone, so angry that you think you could kill them, but you wouldn’t actually do it. And one day something in you breaks and you find yourself making up a whole plan in your head on how would you do it. It was strange and a horrible thing to think about, but at that moment you don’t realise it, you just go with it.

Every step was painful, each one made me want to just lay on the cold ground and cry. I was so hopeless. The motivation to do anything just wasn’t there, no matter how desperately I chased it and tried to catch it. 

What the hell happened to me? I loved making music, why was this happening? Things that made me happy became reasons to end this all and I felt like there was nothing I could do. Everything was so difficult, even breathing was a challenge for me. 

The soft raindrops slowly got bigger and heavier until it was pouring. 

“Damn it.”

I walked as fast as I could to my house, but it was usueless, since I was already like a soaked sponge. One positive thing was I felt more alive when I was forced to actually do something and not just walk like a zombie. This was such a bullshit idea. It didn’t help me the slightest bit. Now I wasn’t just depressed, I was wet and depressed as if one of those adjectives wasn’t enough. That could be one of our songs if I ever got to write something again.

When I came home I saw someone sitting in front of the door. My first thought was that someone just wanted to hide from the rain, but as I got closer I recognised the person. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked Adam while taking out the keys from my pocket, shaking from the cold.

“Because you sounded like a damn ghost across the phone. And don’t tell me you just woke up, I know you, Theo, something’s not right.” I stopped mid unlocking the door and looked at him. I knew there was no point in lying, he could read me like a children’s book, but who was I to admit the truth to myself?

“Everything’s fine, Adam, stop overthinking.”

“I wish I was overthinking. Why can’t you just admit it for once?”

I shut the door behind him and quickly took off the wet, heavy jacket from my body. I kept on the wet shirt, I just didn’t even care anymore.

“All right, you just sit down and I’m gonna make us some tea.” He gently pushed me to a nearby chair and I obediently sat down on it with a sigh and roll of my eyes. 

I watched him swiftly move across the kitchen, not stopping for a second. 

Meanwhile, my head was killing me. I couldn’t describe what was going on, it was too much. And not just my head, everything was too much for me to handle or maybe it was really just my head’s fault.

“Here you go.” Adam put a mug full of hot tea in front of me. 

“Thank you.”

“Anytime for you, actually, do you feel like watching a movie? We haven’t done that in a long time.” He smiled and I really wanted to return it to him, but I didn’t feel like it.

“Why not.” I shrugged.

“A movie it is then, come on.” He took both of our mugs, to make it easier for me I assumed, and headed for the living room. By the time I finally sat on the couch he already managed to set up some movie I haven’t seen yet, sat very close to me and covered us with a huge, warm blanket.

“Should I go get you a dry shirt?” He asked when he felt the one I was wearing was still slightly wet.

“No it’s-“

“I’ll be right back.” He paused the movie and ran to my bedroom. I wouldn’t let anyone rummage through my clothes, but c’mon this was Adam. We lived together for some time and at this point I was sure he could describe every single pair of underwear I owned. I chuckled at the thought and felt a tiny spark inside of me, but only for a moment.  _ You’re a damn miracle Anderson. _

“There you go, what a handsome lad you have in your living room.” He joked when I changed into the dry shirt. There was nothing particularly special about it. Basically, it was the same one I was wearing, only dryer, but I understood he wanted to lift the mood a bit.

We got back into our previous positions under the gigantic blanket. I don’t remember why I even bought it, but it seemed to find its place just like we did all those years ago. Right on each other’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few days I’ve been feeling very unmotivated to do anything and I realised that re-opening the next chapter of The Many Faces Of Love and staring at a blank page is useless and it won’t help. I don’t want to force myself to writing, because that only makes me feel worse and when I write I want to do my best, so when this idea for only a few chapters long story popped up in my head I decided to just go for it, because sometimes we really have to learn to live again.  
> Special thanks goes to Jak Hutchcraft, simply for giving me a bit of motivation and hope, thank you <3  
> This is getting long again, so make some tea, rest for a while, take care of yourself and listen to WACO’s new album that came out just recently-Hope Rituals. Let’s just show Theo’s brother Jak some love and support for what he’s doing with his band. Thank you for reading, see you soon, hopefully <3


	2. They say an end can be a start

This morning was very unusual. Instead of a dark room I woke up to the sun making its way inside and birds singing outside the opened window. If I had one of those long dresses I would feel like a Disney princess. I was letting my hair grow out, so the next item on my list was definitely a long dress. I got to keep the one from Beautiful Ones as a memory, but although it’s pretty you must admit it’s not very suitable for a cartoon character. 

While thinking about dresses and stuff a sweet smell reached the bedroom. I completely forgot about Adam staying the night. It should’ve crossed my mind when I woke up to opened curtains, but for some reason it didn’t. Of course he was making pancakes for breakfast. If you feel bad everyone will make you pancakes for breakfast as if it was supposed to fix something. It made me hate them.

I didn’t bother with going to the bathroom and taking a look at myself in the mirror. Even if I did, what would I do about it? It would only make me feel worse about myself and I didn’t need any more of the self-criticism, I’ve had just enough.

“Good morning.” Adam’s smile could be compared to the Joker’s one. It seemed so unnatural to me, like an act to simply make me feel better. Spoiler alert, it didn’t.

“I thought you went home or something, why are you still here?”

“Well, except for showing off my cooking skills I made some plans for the two of us.”

“You don’t have to bother, I’m not going anywhere.” I realised I was ruining everything he was trying to build so desperately, but I couldn’t stop myself. I didn’t want to be a brick tied to him, taking him to the bottom of the ocean. 

“Oh you are, I’m not letting you stay here.”

“You can’t force me into it.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Theo,” He warned me with a finger pointing towards me and flipped the last pancake. I rolled my eyes and let it be. It was pointless to argue with him. 

I was wondering what did he plan for us. Maybe just a walk where he wanted to take the chance and make me open up. That was my biggest fear right now. We’ve known each other for years and we even lived in one small apartment for a long time, but I didn’t want to tell him anything right now.

We finished our breakfast in silence. Adam ate most of the food, while I only had a few smaller pancakes. I wasn’t really hungry, even though I skipped dinner yesterday and haven’t eaten for hours. My appetite was going down along with my mood, both getting worse every day.

I let Adam borrow some of my clothes, as he hadn’t brought his own and followed him outside, the final destination of today still a mystery.

“Have you thought about the new record yet?” Adam suddenly interrupted the silence. 

“Are we going to make another one?” 

“Well, you don’t want to just quit, do you?” He looked at me, his eyebrows somewhere up in the sky and expected an answer. A part of me was saying ‘yes, you should definitely give this up and do something else’, but a small part was screaming ‘no, not now at least’ and there was a constant fight between them. A war in my mind.

“I don’t know. Do we have to talk about it now?” I whined, trying to avoid the topic.

I didn’t get any answer from Adam. He wanted to continue making music and I knew there wasn’t anyone else he wanted to share the success with, but I couldn’t just force myself to write another album and go on tour. It didn’t work like that. 

When I thought some more about it, there was still Chenai who liked to work with Adam as well as he did with her and maybe they would continue making music together with the rest of the band. Or not, who knows, it was just a guess, but I couldn’t miss the fact that they’re very good friends.

“Here we are.” 

I looked up from the ground and realised where Adam was leading me. A record store.

“Really?”

“Come on, you always liked to look through records for hours.” He walked a bit faster just to open the door for me. 

The store wasn’t too big, but rather small and cozy. It was the type of store where you would spend time when it was raining outside or freezing during the winter. 

I didn’t know what I was looking for, so I just rummaged through a variety of vinyls, hoping I would find something interesting. I spotted many of my favourite artists and I realised that maybe I judged the place too early. I’ve been to many record stores that were much bigger, but usually lacked artists I adored the most. It was a shame, because sometimes the stores settled only for more mainstream musicians that teenagers loved and therefore didn’t hesitate when they saw their favourite album by One Direction, but when you listened to less known artists there was no chance you would find your desired record. 

I found an album by Marilyn Manson that used to mean a lot to me when I was younger. For some reason I never bought it. I couldn’t recall why exactly. 

Something in me lit up for a moment and I felt so comfortable and happy. But only for a few seconds. As if the album I was holding radiated some kind of positive energy. 

“That’s a pretty good choice, mate. Is it the last one?” Adam gently pushed me to the side and searched through the Marilyn Manson section like crazy.

“Oh come on, you’re a lucky bastard.” He growled in disappointment when he found out it was the last copy. He was holding two vinyls in his hand already, but I knew he would’ve loved to have the one I had.

“If you really want it you can take it.” I handed him the vinyl, but he pushed it away.

“It’s yours, you found it first. I can buy it online.”

Who was I to disagree? I was glad I got the record. It helped me all those years ago, maybe it’ll have the same effect now.

When we walked out of the store the sky started to turn dark and soon there was another storm. Luckily, we managed to get home just before it was pouring.

“That was close.” Adam leaned against the door when he closed it. There was water dripping from his hair and his lips were slightly parted. 

I never understood the relationship between us. There was something going on since we met outside of the club that night, but neither of us did anything about it. However, I think either of us knew what we had was special.

“Time for some tea, just to keep it British.” He winked while passing me in the hallway and I froze on the spot for a few seconds. That damn Anderson magic.

When I finally moved from my spot Adam was already making tea both for himself and me, just how I liked it. I don’t know if it was because we lived together for so long or what, but he always got my tea right. Nobody could make it the way he did, nobody knew how I liked my tea, only he did. That was the Anderson magic.

“Oi mate, here ya go,” he said with a very bad forced British accent and I couldn’t hold back a laugh. 

“I finally made you laugh!” 

“You sounded ridiculous!”

“That was the point! It’s so good to see you smile, Theo.” He looked into my eyes and I felt us exchange the same thoughts with each other. This. This felt good. Being with him felt right.

“Where’s your record player? I’m in the mood for some Marilyn Manson.”

I told him where to find it and shortly after that the house was filled with heavier and darker sound, matching the atmosphere outside.

“I have to go home to get some stuff for tomorrow, promise me you won’t jump out of the window.”

“I won’t, you can go.” I rolled my eyes at his comment and sipped the tea.

My head immediately filled with various thoughts, music being one of them. I must admit, it seemed like the album currently playing gave me some inspiration and filled me with a certain amount of nostalgia. What if this was all I needed the whole time? Why was I bothering Adam then? He could’ve been alone, working on something, but no, I’m having him stay with me, because I simply can’t deal with myself.

I buried my face in my hands and screamed out of frustration. He was gone for like a few minutes and I was falling apart again. That was why I needed him.

I had to get the negative things out of my head. It was killing me from the inside.

I found some paper laying around and also some pen that seemed to come out of nowhere and tried to concentrate on what I felt. I saw the words flying around my head, desperately outstretching their little hands to clutch onto each other. Most of it didn’t make sense and I mercilessly tore them apart in my mind. Then something came up. I wanted to forget about it, but I couldn’t. It just fit the situation I was in, the things I felt.

“Here we go again.” I sighed and let my hand write anything and everything my mind came up with. My soul wasn’t present, I wasn’t present. I just observed the words being written, until it was all done.

_ Touch me and make me feel your misery _

_ And play me like you play your twisted little symphony _

_ Cos I’m just addicted to you, I’m just addicted to you _

_ I’m just addicted to the way you get the worst of me _

I was surprisingly pleased with the result. Of course those lyrics were partly about Adam, that guy has been messing with my head for the past fifteen years and I let him.

I chuckled to myself and wanted to write some more, but suddenly the door burst open and a completely wet Adam ran inside with a bag, which was also wet.

“I told you to take the umbrella!”

“Have you been outside? It’s useless!”

I took a look out of the huge window I had in the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. He was right, the wind was getting stronger each second, bending all the nearby trees. It was a miracle he made it back here in one piece.

“I like this.” 

I turned around only to find him reading what I wrote earlier. Oh no, he wasn’t supposed to see it yet. 

“It’s nothing, I’ll probably throw it away.”

“Don’t you dare! This is great, Theo!”

“No it-”

“I’ve had this melody stuck in my head for a few days and I think it would be perfect for this. Gimme a second, I have to put some dry clothes on. You need to hear it!”

He disappeared upstairs, only his laptop staying behind on the kitchen table. I sighed, turned on the lights and sat down, finishing the almost cold tea. I felt the familiar pressure on me, just like before. I thought I was finally getting back in shape, getting better, but I could feel all the excitement leaving me as soon as Adam mentioned working on another song.

I ran upstairs and burst into the bedroom without knocking. I couldn’t wait anymore, I was tired and fed up with everything, I needed to tell him that. Now or never.

“I’m tired, Adam, I really am and it’s a miracle I wrote something after months. I appreciate that you’re trying to help me and I thought I was slowly getting back on track after we went to the record store, but I can’t get back to making music so soon. I can’t take it, it’s too much,” I said in one go, not taking a breath in between the sentences. I just realised Adam was still shirtless, with a surprised look on his face. I was waiting for some kind of reaction, but he just silently put on his t-shirt and searched for something in the bag he brought.

“We don’t have to do anything, if you don’t feel like it. I bought tickets for a concert tomorrow, maybe it will give you your inspiration back.” He handed me two tickets, smiled and left the room without saying anything else. I took a better look at the name of the band, my eyes immediately lighting up.

“Waco?” I almost tripped while going down the stairs. 

“I thought Jak would be happy to see you again after such a long time.”

I hugged him as tightly as I could, hearing a little chuckle from Adam. He was right, I haven’t seen Jak in a long time and truth was, I really missed him. He could always make you laugh, he was a great person to talk to about anything and his mind just amazed me. I also liked his band and their concerts were fun. 

Thinking about all of this made me realise how much I isolated myself from the world. I had no idea how it happened, it went down so quickly. I missed going to clubs, concerts, hanging out with friends...Adam was right about this. I was lost in myself, but somehow he knew the way out of this labyrinth. I’ll probably never understand it, after all, it’s the Anderson magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again...yes, it’s me. I was going back and forth between forcing myself to write and letting myself take a rest, until eventually I let it be and took a break. I must admit, Faith is really keeping me together right now. I love the album so much it’s unbelievable. I can’t for sure say what song is my favourite, but I can’t stop listening to Fractured. There’s a strong connection between me and the lyrics, especially the chorus, where it says ‘get your hands off me, because I’m fractured’. This album will forever have a special place in my heart. Which song do you feel the most connected to?  
> Another thing I wanted to mention is that I’m thinking about starting something like a ‘fan account‘ on instagram. I still haven’t 100% decided yet, but if I do it I’ll let you know in case you would like to stay in touch somewhere else except ao3.  
> That’s all folks. Thank you for reading, hopefully we’ll see each other again soon <3  
> Update: I made the fan account guys-somebody.fractured, hopefully I’ll see some of you there :)


	3. Sometime we need to break the chain and learn to live again

“Adam come on, we’ll be late!” 

“Give me a few more minutes!” Adam yelled from upstairs. I wanted to be there earlier, as always, to be as close to the stage as possible.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be late.” He finally came down, but he was in no hurry.

“You’re always late!”

He rolled his eyes and calmly put on his shoes. I was already pacing up and down, growling from frustration. I hated being late and this was only stressing me more. Well, I don’t know if it was the excitement or stress, but my heart was beating like crazy. I loved concerts. I always felt at home in the small clubs with people that shared the same music taste as me. I felt alive.

When we finally left the house I immediately walked as fast as I could and got many complaints from Adam the whole way there. The club was actually bigger than I imagined with some people inside already, just talking and drinking. My eyes searched for the stage, but I couldn’t spot it anywhere. Then I noticed this huge door, which probably separated the stage from the rest of the club. 

“Next time, I’m not buying you anything if you won’t slow down.” Adam appeared next to me with two drinks, handing me one of them. 

“When is it starting again?”

“Well, it should start at seven, but it looks like they’re gonna be a little late.”

The whole time I kept tapping some rhythm I just made up on the side of the glass. I wanted to be there already, I wanted to feel the familiar vibrations inside my chest, the energy all around, I wanted to see my brother...everything kept building up and I knew that today it would all explode.

The next hour felt like a dream. Some guys came into the room and opened the big door, letting us all inside. My wish to get as close to the stage as possible was fulfilled. I got into the front row and I couldn’t be happier. The music was fantastic, the band did a great job as always and seeing Jak up there, screaming his heart out was absolutely magnificent. 

The show was over too soon for my liking, but as a musician myself I knew it was long enough for the band. While I was still high up in the clouds Adam said something about going backstage and suddenly I was there, slowly waking up from the dream.

“Theo!” I barely turned around when Jak threw himself at me and squeezed me in a tight hug.

“I missed you! Where were you hiding all this time?” He was visibly excited and still high on concert energy. It was great to see him so happy after what happened not so long ago to the band’s bassist.

“Ya know, it doesn’t matter, I’m glad you finally came to one of our concerts. Hey, do you know James? You have to meet him!” He pulled me further backstage and introduced me to James, who was their new bass player. We all talked for some time, before everyone started packing their stuff and leaving. 

“All right, see you tomorrow, guys!” 

We all said our goodbyes and while the rest of the band left we decided to stay in the bar for some more. We ordered something to drink and sat around one of the tables.

“Are you working on something new? You released the last two albums so quickly, I was actually surprised.”

“Not yet, but we’re getting there.” I took a sip from my Guiness and the table got unusually quiet.

“Look, you can fool anyone else, but not me. Something’s going on here.” Jak’s gaze travelled between me and Adam, as if trying to figure out what was the deal. “You’re not fighting again, are you?” 

“What? No, why would you think that?”

“We just needed a break, but we have some new songs. They’re still unfinished, but there are some in the process.” Adam said and saved the situation.

“Ah, I understand that. Breaks are important.”

“What about you?”

“We’re planning on releasing an album soon. Just need to figure out some little details and it’s ready to go out into the world.” He leaned back into the chair with a laugh.

We didn’t stay for too long, but it was still enough for us. We went for a walk around the night London, listened to Jak talk about aliens for what seemed like an eternity and eventually separated a few minutes away from his flat. The whole time we prayed it won’t start raining like the previous days and, thankfully, it didn’t.

“Thank you,” I said to break the silence.

“For what?”

“You know for what. Being here for me…”

“We always help each other. You were there for me when I was drinking every damn day and I’m here for you as well.”

“I really appreciate that.”

When we got home I went to the bathroom first. While taking a shower something popped up in my head. An idea for a song. I got out, water still dripping everywhere from my body and with only a towel around my waist I ran to the bedroom and took out a notebook from the nightstand. I had the whole song in my head and I wrote it down in a matter of a few minutes.

“Adam! Where are you?”

“No need to shout, I’m right here.” He appeared behind me all of a sudden and I didn’t hesitate to give him the lyrics this time.

“I think we got a song. Wait here.” He ran downstairs and came back with his laptop. While it was turning on he kept re-reading the lyrics and humming some melody. 

The laptop made the horrible sound when it turned on and Adam looked for something in his files. It was a recording of him playing his piano at home and it matched the lyrics just perfectly. 

“This is perfect! We should get back to the studio tomorrow.” 

“Are you sure?”

“A hundred percent, this is the right time.” I looked him into the eyes to convince him I was sure about this.

“Deal it is then.” 

He got up and wanted to go down, but I stopped him.

“Wait.” 

He turned around with a questioning look. I hesitated for a second, my heart was beating fast and I knew he definitely heard it, as it was quiet in the house.

“Ah fuck it.” 

I put my hands on his bearded cheeks and pulled him close to me, giving him a peck on the lips. That was all that happened that night.

“You know it’s not going to work, right?” He sighed and I knew what he was talking about. It happened before.

“I do, but I needed to give it a try.”

“Nice try.” He wanted to leave for real this time, but before that he gave me a small kiss on the cheek and wished me goodnight.

I told you! It was the Anderson magic and you couldn’t escape it. Oh, right, you think you could. Well, you try to resist the next time you see us live, on the next tour, with our next album, that I didn’t see coming a few days ago. Until Adam got my faith back. Adam Anderson. The wonderful Adam Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very short story, but I still enjoyed writing it. When I heard this song-Learn To Live Again-for the first time I immediately fell in love with it and then later with the whole album. Now I feel like I’m ready to finish The Many Faces Of Love and I already have an idea for a new story, but there’s still plenty of time for that. Thank you all for reading and supporting me <3


End file.
